


[Podfic of] A Guided Tour of the October Country

by klb



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Near Death Experience, Podfic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a loose AU of Ray Bradbury's The Halloween Tree, but you don't need to have any knowledge of the canon to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Guided Tour of the October Country

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Guided Tour of the October Country: Please Keep Your Arms and Legs Inside the Wind of Death At All Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51433) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Length:** 47:38  
 **Direct link to m4b version** : [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201004024.zip) (right-click save to download and then unzip)  
 **Direct link to mp3 version** : [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/A%20Guided%20Tour%20of%20the%20October%20Country.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
 **Mediafire link to mp3 version** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?w0ydfyiyjwy)  



End file.
